<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a Feather by RoboticSpaceCase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413611">Birds of a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase'>RoboticSpaceCase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I just wanted them to be gay and have wings really lol, M/M, Prince Bill Cipher, Royal Guard Dipper Pines, Sword Fighting, but like with actual swords not their dicks lmao, idk how else to tag this, smut in second chapter, winged au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacking in his sword skills, Dipper is forced to spar with the prince himself to learn a thing or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sword Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, this was meant to be a one-shot but I felt like it would do better as two chapters lol idk when tf I can get the next one done because I just moved and am still waiting on WiFi here (I'm using my phone's hotspot which sucks lol) so we all just have to wait and see :p</p><p>Check out my other social media to see writing updates and ways to support my writing uwu</p><p>Enjoy!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freckled wings stretched over the beams of light coming in through Dipper’s window, fluttering so that the light would blink on and off and rouse him from his heavy sleep. He groaned, grabbing one of his pillows and throwing it to Mabel, who he knew had to be the one trying to wake him up.</p><p>“I swear, you’re the only person in the entire kingdom that can wake up this early and be <em> happy </em> about it,” he grumbled. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and flaring out his wings as well, though rather than flutter them after they were stretched, Dipper let them flop down behind him.</p><p>“And you’re the crankiest person in the entire kingdom, now get up! Today is a workday, after all, bro-bro!” His twin pranced out of the room, whistling some tune that Dipper is sure he had heard before.</p><p>He kicked his blanket away and began his morning routine, checking his phone to see that Mabel had woken him a whole ten minutes before his alarm was meant to go off. How cruel. Dipper rolled his eyes and put the phone onto his nightstand before pulling on his uniform. Getting wings to go where they needed to in tops seemed so easy for everyone else, but Dipper struggled with it every morning, the stiff, white and gold fabric sticking to all of his feathers.</p><p>His tan spotted wings never offered him much grace. Dipper often whacked them into things and whenever he went for a fly, his turns and landing were some of the worst among his entire class. People never really made fun of him for it, not when everyone knew damn well that Mabel would kick their asses if they did, but it still made him extremely self-conscious.</p><p>Especially since Bill was the head of their class.</p><p>But of course he was, being the prince and all. The golden-winged, young adult had all eyes on him at all times, moving with such grace and poise. Right out of high school Dipper and Mabel had both decided to work at the palace as guards, partially for the perks, but also so that they could be some of the lucky few to watch one of the royal family soar through the sky, hitting every target as if they could do it in their sleep.</p><p>Dipper aspired to be just like him. To one day be the top of the royal guard and maybe even get to sit at the council where they decided how they would run the kingdom. He always had amazing, useful ideas, his parents and teachers encouraging him to get into politics. That could never happen, though. Not when Dipper was so small and way too shy to speak up. Which is why he wanted to become a guard, to go through the classes and learn to fight, to be brave, and speak loudly.</p><p>Mabel always just liked to fight and show off how strong she had become over the years. She got the good genetics. Her wings were big, strong, and never failed to do exactly as she wanted them to do. Her skills were second only to Bill Cipher himself. To see the two of them sparring was a treat to the eyes, an exciting display of the best of their kingdom.</p><p>And, to Dipper, it was a reminder that he had to do better. He loved Mabel and they were buds for life, but it was supposed to be <em> him </em> up there, impressing their instructor and the prince. For all he knew, the king himself could be watching and all the man would see from him was his ability to drop his sword and fly too close to the branches.</p><p>“At attention!” their instructor shouted as soon as they were all out in the courtyard, readied with their equipment. She stood in the center of the concrete, behind her the fountain with statues well-worn from their years of being out there. The entire garden surrounding them had always been taken care of, every flower, bush and tree trimmed perfectly, but the statues of their prior kings and queens could only survive out in the elements for so long.</p><p>“Today we’re going to focus on our footwork. We’re two months into this, you should all know damn well what I want from you by now, so pair off. Except- Actually, I will be picking one pairing today. Your highness, perhaps seeing how you work will kick Mason into shape. You two will work together today.”</p><p>Dipper’s body can’t decide if it wants to blush or if all the color from his face should leave his body, just as his soul does the second the instructor walks away. The indecision probably just left his face all blotchy and sweaty. A wonderful look for someone about to fence with the prince. The impossibly <em> hot </em> prince, at that.</p><p>The golden-winged man sighed as he drew his blade, holding it out while he waited for Dipper to do the same. Bill looked every bit like the statues around them, his posture and chiseled features so incredibly stoic and handsome. He had to be at least a foot taller than Dipper, too.</p><p>He gulped, readying his blade as well. They weren’t sharp, their edges dulled for practices. But if someone hit the other hard enough with one it would still hurt like no other. Dipper knew all too well that Bill had the skills to knock him right on his rear if he wasn’t careful and focused mostly on his pose to keep himself from being cut down right away.</p><p>“I uh, I know the moves, I’m just not very good at- Whoa!” Dipper’s sentence was cut short when the prince swiped his sword right in front of his face. The other man didn’t speak and stepped forward when Dipper stumbled back. “S-sorry, right, we’re supposed to be fighting.” He raised his sword, gulping down his anxiety and swinging it.</p><p>His arm flailed, struggling to keep up with the weight of the weapon with every move. It was the type of work out he did all the time and yet his arms still ached after just a few attempts at hitting his sparring partner. Bill dodged every single one, too, making him work that much harder just to try and keep up with the way he moved.</p><p>How could someone look like a statue but move like water? And how was Dipper supposed to keep up with that? Could he <em> ever </em> get better if this was what he was expected to do all the time? Ever since signing up he knew it would be a challenge, but being three months in and not getting <em> any </em> better?</p><p>Dipper’s swings took up more and more energy as he went and eventually sweat began to drip down his face. He and Bill looked at each other, the blond not showing an ounce of emotion. Was he bored of the fight? Did he really not see Dipper as any kind of threat? The others were watching, they had to be, and they were all seeing how little Dipper was getting done. Bill hadn’t even broken a sweat.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Dipper gave a few weaker swings, watching the way Bill dodged them. His feet seemed like they were gliding effortlessly on the ground. Wings. Right. Bill had them flared and probably flexed them at just the right time to give himself the extra speed that his feet couldn’t. The prince wasn’t even fighting back, which meant he focused more on the defensive kind of fighting rather than offensive. All Dipper had to do was figure out a way to work with all the information.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, Dipper steadied himself and decided that going for the wings would be his best bet. If Bill couldn’t move as easily, he could finally get a hit in and prove to everyone that he can do this, at least a little bit. If anything it would at least prove to <em> himself </em> that all his work hadn’t been for nothing.</p><p>Dipper stepped forward and twisted himself so that he could kick Bill’s wings. The kick didn’t land, but it did make Bill move them up, leaving himself grounded for the split second that Dipper needed to twirl back around and swing his sword against the prince’s side. It made a satisfying thud against his uniform, the dull blade not cutting into his side but instead remaining there as the silence fell over the courtyard.</p><p>“Finally,” the prince breathed out. “Go again.” He shoved the sword away and reset, pointing it at Dipper.</p><p>He had to do it <em> again? </em> Dipper had sweat all over his sore limbs and the prince wanted him to find a second way to find an opening on him? As if that was going to happen any time soon.</p><p>Catching his breath, Dipper reset as well and looked Bill in the eyes. Before they didn’t have a shred of emotion in them, and suddenly there was the smallest flame of excitement to see what Dipper would think of next.</p><p>Carefully, Dipper spread his wings and flapped them just enough to get his feet off the ground, swiping his sword at Bill and giving a pleased smile when the other had to look up to block it. If Bill wanted to use his wings then fine, they would use their wings. Not that Dipper was any good with them, but Bill proved that he needed both his wings and feet at once to be quick. Forcing him to only use one or the other would at least slow him down enough for Dipper to have a chance.</p><p>The prince clearly saw right through what he was doing and brought himself off the ground anyway. Their swords met with a loud clang as the two of them flew upwards. At first, their swings were heavy and meticulous, their weapons dragging through the air as if they had no real intent. But as they flew higher, each blow got quicker and quicker.</p><p>Below them, their instructor was shouting, probably about how they were meant to be focusing on footwork that day, but her voice didn’t stand a chance against the wind in their ears or the sound of their blades. Even the cold of the clouds quickly coming towards them didn’t deter the two from going at it. Dipper hardly knew what he was doing and his arms still hurt but the way Bill looked at him made it feel like he had to prove himself again and again and again.</p><p>Faster and faster their limbs worked, their wings bringing them higher and their arms trying to get into an opening on the other. Dipper was sure that at any moment, his body would become too exhausted to carry on and he would fall like a feathered sack of potatoes. The prince looked almost <em> relaxed </em> as if this were as natural as breathing. And to him, it probably was.</p><p>Dipper backed away, just for a moment to gather his thoughts. The clouds were the only thing that he had aside from his own body to work with. His smaller size could allow him to hide, but where was the glory and bravery in that? Guards of Gloriauream had to have more pride than that, they had to face their enemy and show them who’s boss.</p><p>Flapping his tired wings as hard as he could, Dipper managed to cause the clouds around them to swirl and thin out, creating a fog around them. There weren’t many around to begin with since it had been mostly nice out, but there were just enough for Dipper to obscure Bill’s vision. The prince flapped his wings harder as well, trying to get some of the mist out of his face, only for it to make the problem worse.</p><p>The sun glinting off their swords was the only way for them to see each other and while that terrified Dipper, it also allowed him to swing more wildly and use the rest of his body without Bill seeing the movement and blocking it. He brought his wings in and kept his left side guarded while he used his right to swing at Bill, his leg hitting the blond’s and his arm hitting the golden wings that were still flapping.</p><p>It threw the prince off enough that he heard the other actually gasp, and in that split second of confusion Dipper was able to swing his sword and land another blow on Bill’s right since he had opened it up to defend his left.</p><p>Then, just as Dipper had feared, his body had grown too tired to keep up with everything. His landing would be rough, but Dipper started to let himself fall back to the ground where he would be able to take a break. It seemed he could only fight in short bursts and would need to rely on his environment a lot until he built up more of a tolerance for fighting.</p><p>Dipper’s feet connected with the ground a bit too quickly and he stumbled, landing on his hands and knees panting. Mabel was right there to help him up, checking him for any cuts.</p><p>“He didn’t get you? Usually when we spar the prince goes really hard and I end up with a small nick or two.” She brushes off the small droplets of water from the clouds that clung to his uniform, looking at the prince when he landed gracefully in front of them.</p><p>“That was quite the show, Dipper,” the prince said loudly. “I look forward to another one next session.” With that, the prince walked away, the instructor not stopping him.</p><p>Mabel gasped, shaking Dipper slightly. “He <em> talked </em> to you, oh my gosh!” The prince hadn’t even gotten out of earshot and already Mabel was gushing about it.</p><p>Dipper’s face had gone tomato red and he pushed his twin away with a scowl. “Yeesh, Mabel, we’re not twelve anymore. We had a good sparring session and he acknowledged it, that’s all.”</p><p>“Yeah but Dipper he doesn’t talk to <em> anybody, </em> this was special!” Before she could keep pestering him about it, their instructor cleared her throat and pointed back at the open area where the others were gawking at Dipper.</p><p>“You go hit the showers, Mabel, get back to your partner.” The two of them nodded at the tall woman, Dipper rushing off because she had arms that could easily crush him if he didn’t listen to her. That and everyone was still staring at him as if he were a ghost.</p><p>Sure, Bill talking to him could be considered a big deal to some, but they were being obnoxious. Though, Dipper’s blush was from more than their intense stares. He, too, really thought it was cool that Bill had spoken to him. The amazingly hot, good at everything prince spoke to <em> him </em> of all people. He only ever spoke when he had to and as Dipper gets back to his room to shower, his giddy heart pounded against his ribs like some love-sick school girl.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, if he kept working at it, he could spar again with Bill soon and even get him to talk a little more. He just had to keep his chin up and do his best to impress the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Sword" Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh it took me too long to finish this ;w;</p><p>It felt really good writing this chapter, though! Every time I write I remember why I love it, but it's hard for me to actually just sit down and write these days :l If you want to see the stuff I DO write early, follow me on Tumblr/Instagram (same username) to see how owo</p><p>ANYWAY, enough of all that, here's some billdip smut uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tried, Dipper couldn’t sit still. As a guard there was plenty of paperwork to do, mostly just forms he had to pretend to fill out to learn how to do the real versions in the future. But even while doing that, his mind focused on the words he jotted down, Dipper found himself tapping his foot or fingers. That day had been so eventful and tiring, he shouldn’t have the energy to move so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, about an hour into his paperwork when the sun had begun to set and cast a golden glow over the land, he realized that he needed to get up and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get rid of the energy. It had become a distraction worse than the want to look at his phone, which was lying on his bed, buzzing with life thanks to Mabel and her want to gush about his session with the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper figured that the prince had to be the reason for his lack of focus. The beautiful man fought so well and when they were flying together, swinging wildly at each other, he looked like he was having fun. It was only a tiny hint in his expression that told Dipper he was having a good time, but just knowing that the prince enjoyed his fight with Dipper had his wings and heart fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe a nice flight through the clouds would cool him off and help him clear his head. If anyone asked why he was up there he could tell them that he needed the practice and they would believe it without a second thought. It wasn’t as if there was much of a curfew anyway, so he could get away with sneaking out while it grew dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even eaten dinner because his mind had been so caught up with his day, regardless of if people would let him or not, Dipper needed the time outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out into the halls, Dipper stretched out and tried his best not to let his sandals make too much noise against the marble flooring. Everything had grown quiet, only soft murmurs and the fluttering of wings could be heard. Somehow those noises were nicer than the silence of his room or even music. Probably because they kept him out of his head, a place filled with images of a prince he would likely never speak to again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, Dipper took in a large breath. Crisp, clean, evening air filled his lungs and he stood for a moment to allow himself to enjoy it. Even though the sun had begun to set, the warmth of it still covered him like a blanket. Relaxed, Dipper finally took flight and brought himself up into the clouds where he could be away from all of the world and his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t up there for long before he heard something behind him, a flapping of wings more practiced than his. It was probably someone coming to ask why he was up there, likely going to scold him about being out so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper braced himself to talk about how he just needed some air, only for his words to crumple up and die in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been the one flying up there, looking right at him with his intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, h-hi? Your majesty, I mean. Hello, your majesty. To what do I owe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, I’m not here for you to kiss my ass. Well, unless you’d like to.” The prince winked at him and Dipper was sure that his heart stopped on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the prince </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? Him, Dipper Pines, the worst royal guard? There was no way. He shook his head, trying to see if he was actually awake. The glare from the sinking sunbeams on the clouds assured him that, yes, he was very much awake and outside, flying up high with the prince who had just asked if Dipper would like to kiss his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper shook his head again, this time messing up his hair more to snap himself out of his thoughts. “We- Uhm, tha- That’s- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill let out a laugh that shocked Dipper to his core. The silent prince had such a loud laugh, one that could probably be heard by someone down below if they were listening for it. Never once had he heard the sound and it leaves Dipper shaken once again, staring at the prince in total disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you,” Bill said plainly. “Our match earlier was something I haven’t experienced in a long time and I would like to fly with you to show you a special place. If you want to, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to turn down an invite like that from the prince? The prince that never showed much emotion but was giving plenty of it to Dipper in that moment. All he could do to accept was nod, motioning his hand for Bill to lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince’s smile could light up the clouds more than the sun; it was so bright and cheerful. Dipper followed after him with a large grin on his face, his heart beating as fast as his wings, which were working overtime to keep up with Bill. He made his way through the clouds so effortlessly, weaving in and out of them and looking behind himself every so often to be sure that Dipper was still behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Bill came to a stop, though they were still in the clouds. The prince tucked his wings behind his back and Dipper quirked a brow at him, wondering how the hell he could be standing there on nothing but a cloud. As he got closer, the wind from his wings moved some of the clouds and showed a bit of brick. It looked ancient, possibly built back when their civilization was first being built on the land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” he asked, a bit breathless. Dipper landed carefully, watching to be sure that he didn’t step on one of the weaker-looking bricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There used to be a place out here for the royals to meet up and talk about rules and stuff. I was shown it when I was younger and told not to come here or show it to anyone, but I think you’re someone who would like this place. And it’s not like it’s being used anyway, I don’t see why they care about letting people see it. For the most part, it’s sturdy enough to walk around but it’s also mostly just flooring at this point so it’s not a big deal.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand, leading him through the cloudy area and walking perfectly on the bricks that Dipper can’t see. If he didn’t have wings he would be scared to death of falling because they had to be high on the mountain top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill came to a stop when the clouds started to reach their waists, pulling Dipper to his chest. His cheeks turned a deep red and he looked up at the prince who still had a sparkling smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my favorite spot to come and think, which is what I assume you were up here to do, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Uh, y-yeah. I was just… Today was an interesting day. I had a lot to think about because you helped me push myself in a way that I haven’t done before and it’s making me feel… Determined. I want to be good at this, I want to be one of the guards that stands with the royal family and shows everyone that I’m not some weakling that can’t even-” Dipper stopped, his eyes growing wide as he looked back at Bill. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to vent that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, this is what this place is for! The old people in my family used to say that this place was built in a spot where the mind could think freely and clearly, which is exactly why it’s such a good spot to think.” Bill pulled Dipper down to sit with him on a stone bench that was covered in cloud. “And, if it helps at all, I think you’re really good at being a guard. Or, you have a lot of promise, at least. Our fight was a good one. I haven’t had someone best me like that since the last time I sparred with my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being compared to the king had Dipper blushing all over again. The Cipher family was a force to be reckoned with, to know that Bill had only been taken on like that by him and the king was such a high honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bill, that actually… It means a lot to hear you say that.” Still, he can’t help but wonder how just one sparring session could make the prince want to spend time with him like this. Dipper looked down and realized that Bill was holding his hand. “Uh, w-what-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looked down at their hands as well, laughing and shaking his head. “What, I can’t show interest in a cute guy? I think you’re cute, and on top of that, your determination is pretty neat. I like my men to be fiery, and you’ve got a lot of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute? Fiery? Dipper had never once been called either of those things, but the prince was just sitting there, holding his hand and saying them to him as if they weren’t a big deal. How could he even respond to such things? Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>compliments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are… Y-you are very nice. I like your… Your face is good.” Sweat covered Dipper’s forehead and his heart pounded so hard in his chest that it hurt. “Thank you for saying such nice things, and y’know, taking me here. This is a really nice, uh, time. With you.” He gripped Bill’s hand, giving his best smile up at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your fighting was great, but I think your flirting could use a little work. How about you let me take the lead?” Bill brought his free hand up to Dipper’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the area. “You’re very soft. Do you feel comfortable with touch? If not, that’s alright. We can just keep talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper leaned into Bill’s hand right away, not realizing how much he had missed being held. “Touch is fine,” he hummed, placing his hand over Bill’s. “Are you… Are you allowed to like, date? Someone like me, that is. I’m not even a full royal guard yet, what if-” Bill’s lips pressed against his stopped Dipper from continuing. Clearly, it didn’t matter because soon the prince deepened the kiss, pushing Dipper onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill settled between Dipper’s legs while they kissed, his loose shirt hanging off his shoulders and allowing Dipper to sneak a peek at his chiseled abs. “If you want, I can take this off to give you a better view,” Bill chuckled when he noticed Dipper’s eyes wandering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he tried to pretend that he wasn’t looking, his red cheeks and sweaty palms gave him away. Bill sat up, taking off his shirt and letting it fall onto the ground, a puff of cloud consuming the black fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, mine’s off. Maybe you could take off yours as well to let me get a better view? Again, no pressure, but I do find you pretty attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again Dipper couldn’t find it in himself to say no because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy crap this was happening with the hot prince.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dipper couldn’t even imagine this in his wildest dreams, that Bill Cipher would want anything to do with him, let alone making out half-naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper sat up as much as he could and slide the top half of his uniform off his shoulder so that his chest was exposed to the cool air. “I’m not as muscular as you are, but uh… Here’s me,” he laughed, his face hurting from how red his smiling cheeks were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond’s eyes slowly wandered up Dipper and landed on his face where a much more hungry smile spread on his lips. “Now this is a view. Do you want me to touch you more, or are you alright with just kissing like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching is fine.” Dipper’s voice was nothing more than a squeak and he ended up being stiff as a board until the prince’s warm hand connected with his chest. A small gasp left him and his muscles tensed up again before melting against the cold stone. Laying on his back wasn’t ideal with his wings, but he would put up with a bit of cramping if it meant getting felt up by the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soft,” Bill breathed, leaning over Dipper again. Their lips were nearly touching and his heated hand wandered over Dipper’s chest eagerly. His fingers came to a stop on his nipple and gently rubbed the area, earning a soft groan from Dipper. “Is this okay?” Bill asked, his voice still light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper nodded, trying to even out his breathing. There haven’t been many times in his life where he’s been this close to someone and Bill seems like he’s willing to go all the way if that’s what Dipper is comfortable with. And, thinking about it, Dipper discovered that he would be fine with it. Even if all the prince wanted from this was a one-night stand then Dipper could live with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince pinched his nipple and Dipper arched his back into it, his eyes rolling back in his head. He can feel himself growing hard and at first, he’s a little embarrassed about it, but when Bill pushes their hips together he can feel that the prince has also become aroused by all of this. Did that mean that he actually found Dipper attractive? The idea was hard to wrap his mind around, however, wrapping his legs around Bill wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, I didn’t think you’d be so eager to do this with me,” Bill laughed. “After our fight, I had to cool off because I wasn’t prepared to be turned on like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fighting turned you on?” Dipper’s words were choked out because the blond pinched his nipple again, that time also rolling his hips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did, yeah. The fire in your eyes and the way you flew really stirred something in my gut.” Bill leaned in for a kiss, his hand wandering down to the belt keeping the lower half of his uniform on. “How far would you like to take this? I didn’t exactly plan on wanting to jump your bones so I didn’t bring certain things we would need, but we can still have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper bit his bottom lip. How far did he want to take things? Having fun sounded like it would be alright with him. It’s not like the prince would hurt him or anything, so anything he had in mind would be alright with him. “We can take it as far as you want. I’ll let you know if I’m not comfortable with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill smiled and started to work off Dipper’s uniform. Once everything was off of the brunet, the prince stripped as well, placing all of their clothes in a pile on the floor. “This is much better,” he hummed, getting comfortable between Dipper’s legs once more. “Feel free to touch me as well, though I assure you that I’m more than fine with just watching you enjoy yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, okay.” Dipper placed his shaky hands on Bill’s shoulders, hesitantly rubbing the muscled area. Bill’s skin was so warm and smooth, it relaxed him and he was able to take in a breath before the air got knocked right back out of him because Bill rubbed his dick against Dipper’s. Shivers crawled up his spine and he gasped, trying to fill his lungs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Bill mumbled, peppering kisses along Dipper’s cheeks and mouth. “Your reactions are amazing. I love that I can make you breathless from simple touch.” The prince brought his hand down between them, wrapping it around their cocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having the strong warmth around him made Dipper moan, his grip on Bill’s shoulders tightening. “F-fuck, it’s hard not to react when you feel so… Good. Everything about you is just so good. You’re so hot and I can tell you know exactly what you’re doing.” His words came out rushed and a little frantic, his brain trying to get them out while he still had some coherent thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill laughed and started to stroke both of their cocks. “I had a feeling you’d like this. I’m glad you do because when I saw you breathing heavy and sweating from our flight it was all I could think about. I want to see you like that always, hardly able to catch your breath because of how good I’m making you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper had never had someone talk dirty to him like that before and his body reacted to it right away, his member twitching against Bill’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you like that? Me talking about how badly I want to fuck you?” Dipper whimpered in response, biting his lower lip and digging his nails into Bill’s shoulders. “Naughty birdy, wanting the prince to fuck you senseless. The next time we’re alone I’m going to bend you over and keep you under me all night until you can’t even fly straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Dipper had done to deserve such a time with the prince, he was glad he did it. His toes were curling and he couldn’t keep his back from arching up into Bill, wanting more and more friction. They’re both incredibly hard and precum coated the blond’s hand, helping him lubricate the area. Just from how roughly his hips were snapping forward, Dipper knew that his promise to fuck him hard enough to make him unable to fly right was one the blond could actually keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, m-more, please,” Dipper keened, his heels digging into the stone beneath them. The cramp in his wings from being pressed onto his back wasn’t even bothering him, not when there was a building heat in his gut that threatened to explode at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re begging for more, how scandalous.” Bill’s voice was a low growl, his eyebrows knitted together in focus. “Get louder and I’ll give you the release you want, pretty bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper didn’t have to be told twice. Right away he started to moan, wiggling against the blond’s hold to try and reach his end. “Bill, oh god, I’m s-so close! Bill!” He had a feeling the prince would like him crying out his name, and he had been right about it. Just from hearing his name cried out in pleasure, Bill came, making a mess between them. Dipper was right behind him, his body unable to keep it in any longer when Bill had squeezed him just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His orgasm shot through him like a bolt of lightning, his muscles tensing and untensing several times rapidly while one last moan rips from his throat. Everything goes white for a split second before his eyes adjust back to reality, leaving him limp and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were left panting, holding onto each other while they tried to catch their breath. Neither of them spoke for a while, Bill helping Dipper get comfortable on his side rather than his back so that his wings didn’t have to suffer the harsh stone any longer. The sun had gone down and everything around them had become a soft gray and black, the stars and moon above them the only source of light since nothing from below could make it through the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pulled Dipper against him, the prince still somehow warm despite the clouds and lack of anything to keep their body heat in. “That was exactly what I needed. Though, I hope you know I do plan on there being a next time. I can date whoever I want, and I’ve never wanted to really date much until you bested me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper snorted, his head still a little foggy from the intense orgasm. “Now we’ve had two sword fights, but I think you won this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh that came from Bill that time had so much genuine warmth to it, almost like it had been kept safe for only a few lucky people to hear. A smile forced its way onto Dipper’s face and he laughed as well, cuddling up to Bill to steal more of his body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, once you feel up to it, we should clean up and fly back. It’s getting late.” Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Before we part ways for the night, I’ll give you more details about our next date, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” Dipper smiled, letting out a happy sigh. This certainly wasn’t how he planned his night to go, but he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Things were looking up for him and getting to know the real Bill, the Bill under that stone-faced persona he put on, seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's some art I did for this fic!<br/>https://roboticspacecase.tumblr.com/post/647288353922908160/idk-if-ive-posted-this-here-yet-but-either-way</p><p>Also, here's a song that I think goes well with the vibe it has :p<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z62R6Wsi6ek</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Gay is in the air</p><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>